Greenhouse Trysts
by EvilValenStrife
Summary: In which Miles and Tristan get steamy in the greenhouse. Does not take place during "Smells Like Teen Spirit".


**Author's Crap****:** So… That new episode tho… Yasssssss! So, here you go, a greenhouse fic because who doesn't like smutty Triles in a greenhouse? This is not during "Smells like Teen Spirit". It's just one of those random times afterwards.

* * *

><p>Tristan knew what was going to happen the second his phone lit up and he saw the message from Miles. He hadn't even made it completely inside the greenhouse before his eager boyfriend descended upon him. The brunet gripped at Tristan's hips tightly before pushing the blond backwards into one of the scattered saplings and began to kiss him with fervor. Tristan let his hands come from around Miles's torso to clutch at his shoulders. He'd never grow tired of Miles kissing him like this.<p>

Miles pressed his body a little closer to Tristan's letting his hands wander from his hips to the blond's ass pulling it forward to press into his crotch. Tristan let out a moan that was swallowed by their heated kissing and rocked his hips against Miles' own. Miles broke their kiss to moan against the side of Tristan's neck.

"Fuck…" Miles swore while kissing at the sensitive skin. "Now I'm turned on…"

Tristan gripped the brunet's shoulders and let out a gasp as Miles began to suck at the skin letting the red blossom beneath it.

"Don't leave the marks so high…" Tristan breathed out barely able to speak due to Miles' actions. "Someone will see…"

Miles gave a breathy chuckle as he bit a little lower on the blond's neck.

"Maybe I want them to see." Miles spoke sucking even harder at the flesh. "Maybe I want the whole school to know you're mine…"

Tristan moaned and tilted his head back to allow Miles better access. He didn't know what turned him on more about being with Miles… The fact that the other boy was drop dead gorgeous or that he seemed to know how to reduce Tristan to a sex-crazed mess with just his tongue alone. For someone who'd never been with another guy, Miles was strangely not apprehensive about kissing him or pleasuring him. Most things that Miles would suggest, Tristan had always thought that Miles wasn't ready to do. Miles always managed to surprise him in some of the most pleasant ways.

He was broken from his thoughts when Miles' fingers danced above his belt buckle with the intent of taking it off. Miles looked up from Tristan's neck with a sly grin almost like waiting for confirmation from Tristan that this was okay. Tristan responded by kissing Miles hard and letting his hands coast down to the brunet's own trousers. Miles smirked into the kiss and began to undo the silver buckle letting it fall limply allowing him access to the copper colored button fastening Tristan's jeans. Tristan had just unbuckled the brunet's own belt when he felt Miles' fingers brush against the soft skin of his stomach making him giggle slightly.

"That tickles…" Tristan spoke against Miles' lips sliding the button free from its slot.

"Really?" Miles got a naughty grin.

"What's that look? Oh no… Miles don-" Tristan burst out in a fit of giggles as Miles tickled at his stomach. "Miles! Haha! Noooo! Stopppp!"

"Make me." Miles spoke leaning in close to Tristan's face.

Tristan wasn't one to back down from a challenge. He slipped his hand underneath the fabric of the brunet's boxers and tugged at his length. Miles' hands ceased their play with the brunet groaning and tightening his fingers on Tristan's sides. Tristan gave a small victory smirk before allowing his other hand to slide down and undo the zipper on Miles' pants making them less restricting. Pushing his hips into Tristan's hand, Miles hastily undid the button on Tristan's jeans and slid his hand beneath the blond's underwear to give him the same treatment. Tristan moaned and pressed his lips against Miles' own stroking him a bit faster.

"That feels so good Tris…" Miles sighed into Tristan's lips tugging at the blond's member a bit more firmly.

"Don't stop…" Tristan panted against his boyfriend's lips.

Miles released him for a second to move the pants out of the way so that he could fully stroke Tristan's length. Miles' hand roamed over his member exploring curiously on the skin. The guitar-callused fingers encircled the tip and fully stoked the entirety of the blond's cock. Tristan redoubled his own efforts and stroked Miles' faster moaning lustfully when he felt the brunet's knees buckle slightly. Miles couldn't keep a steady rhythm with Tristan's hand distracting him and bucked his hips into the blond's hand giving up on properly kissing him. Tristan pumped him rapidly smirking when Miles' hands let go of his member entirely and came up to grip at his shoulders in an attempt to keep himself some form of upright.

"Fuck… Tris!" Miles moaned letting his head fall against Tristan's forehead. "I can't-"

Tristan could tell his boyfriend was close as he pumped him in full strokes. Miles' body shook against Tristan's own and let loose filthy moans and groans of how good Tristan was. Miles couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this good. No one had been able to reduce him to the level of desperation that Tristan was pulling out of him. His hips had begun to rock into the blond's hand and he knew he was too far gone.

"I'm…" Miles bit out weakly. "I'm gonna…"

"Let it out…" Tristan spoke voice barely above a whisper only audible to the brunet.

As if a switch had been flipped, Miles bit his bottom lip and whimpered out Tristan's name as he released white all over Tristan's hand. The blond continued the pace even as he felt Miles' legs quiver against his own. Tristan felt his own member bob in arousal as he watched his boyfriend's face contort with pleasure. It was so hot watching Miles lose his usually calm composure because of him. That he could do this to Miles Hollingsworth was still so surreal to him.

Once Miles' body stopped convulsing against his own, Tristan let go of his member with one last stroke. Miles' eyes were far off and distant as he met Tristan's gaze. Miles' knees gave and he sank to the ground with a thud. Tristan reached down to grab at Miles' arm to pull him back up while chuckling.

"Sorry… I hadn't expected you to fall." The blond said pulling at his arm.

Miles chuckled back a little breathlessly but shook Tristan's hand off placing his palms on the blond's thighs.

"Well, since I'm down here…" Miles smirked before giving a kitten lick to the tip of the leaking member.

"Miles!" Tristan moaned hands immediately going down to fist in his boyfriend's hair.

This wasn't the first time Miles had blown him. There was that one time at the movie theater… But, the blond hadn't expected Miles to do this in such an open area where anyone could walk in. The brunet let his lips fully envelop the head of Tristan's cock sucking lightly at the tip. Tristan let out a low moan and looked down at Miles bobbing on the head of his cock dutifully. Just the sight of Miles on his knees gripping his thighs and sucking his cock was always too much for Tristan to handle. He swallowed and sighed in pleasure as Miles sank his lips lower on his length.

Miles let his tongue lick at the underside of the cock like he knew Tristan liked it marveling at the pulsing vein against it. He never thought that he'd be doing this and enjoying it when he first tried this but, this was quickly becoming one of his favorite things to do to his boyfriend. Tristan was always so responsive and that always turned Miles on with the quickness. He was just happy that he could do something to please his boyfriend. He couldn't quite deep throat yet, but he relaxed his throat so he could take more of the hard member. He reached a hand up to stroke at what he couldn't reach with his mouth smirking around his boyfriend's cock when he gripped his hair harder.

"How are you… so good at this…" Tristan moaned out as he felt Miles other hand reaching between his legs to play with his scrotum.

Miles didn't answer and instead sucked Tristan even harder and somewhat faster. The skin not covered by his mouth was slick with saliva and some of Tristan's own pre-cum making it easy for it slide through Miles' calloused hand. Tristan felt himself coming closer to the edge and he cursed for being brought to it so quickly. Miles always seemed to know what to do with is mouth to get him off. At this point, he wasn't even trying to hold back and last. He tugged on Miles' hair to let him know that he was about to cum.

"Miles…" Tristan pulled hoping that Miles would get the hint because he really couldn't hold his orgasm off any longer.

Miles pulled off with a pop and stroked Tristan's cock quickly with both hands. Tristan gave a shaky moan and let his head fall back as his hips bucked into the grip. He ejaculated with a soundless groan letting ropes of white spurt free from his length all over the stroking hands. Miles always thought Tristan looked so hot whenever he came. He sighed softly at the sight of his lover releasing in a state of such pleasure.

The brunet continued to stroke him through his orgasm until he felt the length going soft in his hands and let it fall gently. He stared at his cum-stained hand and brought a finger to his face to lick at the sticky fluid specifically so Tristan could see him do it. Tristan groaned and pulled Miles to his feet so he could kiss the life out of him. Miles moaned into the kiss and let his tongue flick playfully at Tristan's. Tristan sighed tasting some of himself on Miles' tongue and kissed him harder until they were both breathless.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you…" Tristan spoke laughing with his forehead against the brunet's.

"It's not my fault that you're actually hot." Miles spoke truthfully.

Tristan blushed and looked down.

"So…" He began. "We're clearly not going back to class like this…"

Miles' hair was tousled and sticking out in so many different directions whereas Tristan's pants had some of Miles' own drying cum stuck to them.

"My place?" Miles offered wearing a Cheshire cat grin.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Crap<strong>**: **I need so much life assistance… I finished writing this during my computer lecture…


End file.
